


O tym, że w Hogwarcie było też kupę normalnych dzieciaków, które też można by polubić.

by Sidomira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Charlotte Pickburry, Dark Magic, Family Drama, Friendship, Good Malfoy Family, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwart, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Malfoy, Multi, Original Character(s), School, depressed, hate harry potter
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Pottermore zainspirowało mnie do stworzenia głównej bohaterki - małej czarodziejki ze swoimi własnymi problemami, ze swoją własną historią. Ale w tym świecie. Obok wszystkich wydarzeń jakie dotknęły uczniów szkoły Hogwart.Przedstawiam wam Charlotte Pickburry!





	1. Różdżka

    Charlotte Pickburry stała w kolejce. Była w sklepie z różdżkami. Prawdziwym sklepie z prawdziwymi różdżkami! Takimi jakie mieli jej rodzice, ciocie, pradziadek i babcia, i wszyscy dorośli. Dziewczynka była bardzo podniecona - specjalnie przyszła z mamą właśnie dzisiaj do sklepu, ponieważ zbliżał się rok szkolny. Jej pierwszy rok w magicznej szkole!

    Lottie - jak pieszczotliwie nazywała ją ciocią Dafne - była dzieckiem jak każde inne. Uśmiechniętym bez szczególnego powodu, z pucołowatą buzią, i dwoma warkoczykami do ramion. Podobna do swojej mamy tylko kolorem oczu, do ojca - kolorem twarzy. Nie przeszkadzało jej to jednak w tym wieku, mimo iż w czystokrwistych rodzinach - choć nie arystokrackich - podobieństwo do krewnych odgrywało ważną rolę. U Pickburry'ch było pierwszym tematem rodzinnych spotkań. Każdy porządny Pickburry miał ciemne oczy, czarne włosy i był chudy jak patyk. Charlotte miała włosy jasnobrązowe, oczy piwne i wyglądała, jak to mówił pradziadek "jak śliczna, mała sówka".

Kuliście.

    Myśli Lottie siłą rzeczy oplotły ten temat. Wyglądu głównie. Mama - Clara - trzymała ręce na jej ramionach i wymieniała się grzecznościami ze znajomymi. Mama miała takie śliczne, długie palce, i pomalowane paznokcie! Charlotte z dezaprobatą spojrzała na swoje małe, ale niezwykle silne rączki, porównując je z dłońmi matki. Jakby idealnie na czas, przypomniały jej się słowa cioci Dafne: "Jeszcze urośniesz, zobaczysz. Teraz jesteś okrąglutka, żeby zaraz wystrzelić w górę! Niech no tylko dostaniesz różdżkę, zobaczysz! Będziesz kolejnym, małym płomykiem w naszej rodzinie". Ciocia wybudowała w małej dziewczynce wielką nadzieję na zmiany w przyszłości.

     Dlatego też, idąc jak po sznureczku za tymi słowami, Lottie była przeszczęśliwa, gdy mama powiedziała jej, że idą po różdżkę. Wiedząc o tym już tydzień wcześniej, Charlotte biegała po domu i podwórku, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca ze zniecierpliwienia. Dziewczyka tak bardzo nakręciła się na temat różdżki i szkoły, że zapomniała o całym świecie - w związku z czym, ślimak winniczek, którego kolor niechcący zmieniła na pastelowo-różowy, uciekł ze swojego "domku" (który stanowiło akwarium-kula) i zjadł jednego z jej ulubionych, świecących muchomorków, które dostała od babci. Na dzień przed, prawie lewitowała w miejscu, a dziś rano sprawiła swoją ekscytacją, że woda z kranu leciała do góry.

    Charlotte obecnie stała tak jak przykazała jej mama. Prosto, pozwalając się głaskać, z nienagannie złożonymi rączkami. Jednak miała te ukryte oznaki zniecierpliwienia, ciągłego podniecenia i oczekiwania. Ruszała na, ten przykład wszystkimi palcami w butach, rozszerzała i, zwężała nozdrza, albo zgrzytała cichoi zębami. Energię tak mocno buzującą w młodym, dziecięcym ciele, ciężko było ujarzmić. Trzeba było się jakoś rozładować, i te drobne aktywności byly tymczasowo jedynym o czym Lottie mogła się zająć.

    W pewnej chwili, ktoś daleko za nimi wszedł do sklepu. Jej mama i kilka kobiet odwróciło się, by rozpoznać czy to czasem nie ktoś znajomy, i jak jeden mąż, conajmniej kilka kobiet w jednej chwili powiedziało:

"Malfoyowie".

    Charlotte nie miała pojęcia kim są Malfoyowie, ale to musiał być nie byle jaki tytuł, skoro wszystkie panie zaczęły się oglądać w tył, a panowie albo spuścili oczy, albo odwrotnie - wyzywająco unieśli je do góry. "Jak gutki jak zobaczą innego" - pomyślała mała Lottie i sama z zaciekawieniem obejrzała się do tyłu.  
Weszło troje ludzi. Najpewniej ojciec, matka i syn. Chłopak - jak oszacowała mała Pickburry - musiał być mniej więcej w jej wieku, albo nawet dokładnie z tego samego roku, skoro przyszli do Olivandera. Wszyscy mieli idealnie jasne, wręcz platynowe włosy. Lottie do tej pory nie widziała tak jasnych włosów na ludziach młodszych niż jej szcześćdziesięcio siedmio-letnia babcia Penelope - staruszka miała już kompletnie siwiutkie włosy.  
\- Mamo, jaka kolejka! Nie możemy wyjść przed nich? - młody Malfoy złapał matkę za rękaw pięknego, ciemno-zielonego płaszcza i spojrzał na nią prosząco. Lottie doszła do wniosku że chłopiec jest bardzo ładny, ale chyba trochę zadziera nosa  
\- Kochanie, tak nie wolno. Wszyscy czekają, tak jest sprawiedliwie. Gdybyś szybciej rano wstawał, też byłbyś wcześniej. - dziewczynka już polubiła kobietę w myślach. Nie każda mama jest w stanie sprzeciwiać się swojemu dziecku, a już na pewno nie w tak elegancki sposób, z uśmiechem na perfekcyjnie umalowanych, wiśniowych ustach.  
\- Ale przecież...  
\- Draco, czy coś jest niezrozumiałe? Mama wyraziła się jasno. - powiedział ojciec zdradzając przy tym imię dziecka. Charlotte odnotowała je w głowie. Malfoyowie. Draco Malfoy - wyglądali na bardzo bogatych. A dobrze jest pamiętać imiona bogatych.

    Charlotte nie widziała dokładnie szczegółów w wyglądzie Malfoyów - stali pod tak niefortunnym kątem, że mogła zobaczyć tylko tyle, ile zostało opisane. Był ranek, i światło padało nieco krzywo, przy czym w samym sklepie było kontrastowo ciemno. "Czemu pan Olivander nie zapali światła?" - pomyślała dziewczynka i dalej przyglądała się przybyszom. Jej mama pochłonięta była rozmową z jakąś inną kobietą - w przeciwnym razie z pewnością by ją upomniała, że nie należy się tak wpatrywać w ludzi, bo to niegrzeczne.

    Poki co, jednak Lottie korzystała. Szczególnie zwracała uwagę na panią Malfoy. Kiedy kobieta ustawiła się "zgodnie" ze światłem, Lottie dostrzegła, jak bardzo jest piękna. Drobne szczegóły, jak kolczyki z jakichś soczyście zielonych kamieni, idealnie wyskubabe brwi, i w ramach makijażu jedynie tamta szminka. Ubrana ze smakiem, robiła niesamowite wrażenie. Inne mamy ubrane były pstrokato, zazwyczaj w dlugie do ziemi, ciężkie suknie. Malowały zazwyczaj oczy - Lottie wiedziała dlaczego. Cienie mogły być lekko rozmyte. Idealnie wykroić na twarzy kształt warg było nie lada sztuką. Dlatego też, jej mama nie nosiła wcale makijażu - wolała mieć twarz po prostu schludną i czystą. Lottie nie miała jej tego za złe, ani nie uważała za brzydkie. W końcu Clara Pickburry była jej mamą, a zatem z definicji najwspanialszą kobietą na ziemi.

Chociaż pani Malfoy z pewnością była najładniejsza.

W pewnej chwili Charlotte zauważyła, że rodzice Draco wpatrują się w siebie. Nie nachalnie, jak robili to na przykład państwo Weasley - Charlotte kiedyś widziała, jak była z mamą w sklepie. Całowali się na ulicy! - którzy wywoływali ogólnie skrzywienia na twarzy wszystkich ludzi. Państwo Malfoy byli w tym piękni i skromni. Pan Malfoy patrzył z jakąś czułością, ciepłem, które Lottie widziała tylko w jego oczach. Pani Malfoy z kolei patrzyła z blaskiem w oczach, i czymś, co Charlotte'cie kojarzyło się z Bożym Narodzeniem, albo z księżniczką dającą buziaka księciu. Czymś takim. Miała wrażenie, że między tą dwojką, zaledwie w ich spojrzeniach, wymienia się więcej miłości, i czulej biją im serca, niż pomiędzy publicznie całującym się - wcale nie takim pięknym - panstwem Weasley.

Oglądała tę scenkę chwilę. Przerwał ją Draco, pytając o coś ojca. Pan Malfoy spojrzał na syna, słuchając co tento ma do powiedzenia. Pani Malfoy za to, spojrzała prosto na Charlottę.

I się UŚMIECHNĘŁA.

Pani Malfoy uśmiechała się w taki sposób, że serce rosło. Lottie poczuła się wyróżniona spośród całego towarzystwa w sklepie. Pani Malfoy ją widziała!

    Kobieta szepnęła coś mężowi na ucho, i PODESZŁA. Oczarowana Charlotte nie była w stanie oderwać spojrzenia od najpiękniejszej pani jaką widziała w życiu. Nawet o różdżkach zapomniała. O koleżance mamy, która coś ciągle plotła zapomniała. A pani Malfoy jak gdyby nic, zaczarowała i jej mamę!  
\- Dzień dobry, pani Pickburry. Widzę, że pani również dziś przeprowadziła swoją pociechę. - przywitała się, a jej mama (Lottie by przysięgła!) na moment zapomniała języka w buzi. Za sekundę jednak odzyskała rezon. Dzielna mama!  
\- Dzień dobry pani Malfoy. Tak, pomyślałam że to najlepszy dzień, bo do rozpoczęcia roku został jeszcze tydzień, akurat się zdążymy ze wszystkim wyrobić.  
\- Och, no tak. Podręczniki, zeszyty, pergamin...  
\- Dokładnie. Muszę też kupić córce jakąś miotłę, chociaż moja matka ciągle się upiera, że powinnam wypożyczyć szkolną. - mama Charlotty była ewidetnie ucieszona zainteresowaniem ze strony Pani Malfoy jednak starała się tego nie okazywać zbyt entuzjastycznie. Druga kobieta ściągnęła lekko brwi  
\- Och, jeżeli miotły szkolne są w takim stanie jak za naszej młodości, to niech pani tego nie robi! Taka śliczna dziewczynka, połamie się na tamtych szkaradztwach. - powiedziała znowu uśmiechając się do Lottie. "Zaraz zemdleję jak ciocia Dafne." pomyślała dziewczynka i poczuła że się jej robi ciepło w policzki.

    Od tyłu podszedł pan Malfoy, razem z synem. Draco wydawał się być lekko zainteresowany - mama nieczęsto nazywała kogoś tak otwarcie ślicznym, a już na pewnopewno nie w towarzystwie.  
\- Narcyzo kochanie, czy to nie pani Pickburry?  
\- Owszem Lucjuszu, pamiętasz ją? Była w mojej klasie, z naszego domu. Jak wszyscy Pickburry! - powiedziała z uśmiechem pani Malfoy, na co Clara również odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Pan Malfoy przyglądał się mamie Charlotty przez chwilę.  
\- Pani musi być bratową pana Waltera Pickburry?  
\- Tak panie Malfoy. - mama wydawała się poirytowana w jednej sekundzie. Ale nic w tym dziwnego, bo wuj Lottie, Walter, oślepł podczas pojedynku z innym czarodziejem.  
\- Lucjuszu! Rozmawiamy o dzieciach. Nie o smutnych sprawach. - pani Narcyza - jakie piękne imię! - fuknęła na męża. Ale to fuknięcie, było tak słodkie i eleganckie, że Lottie była pewna, że każdy na świecie chciałby być tak ofuczany.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam.  
\- Nie szkodzi panie Malfoy. W zasadzie wiele osób o to pyta - powiedziała mama i uśmiechy wróciły na twarze dorosłych. Uspokojona Lottie zwróciła wreszcie uwagę na Draco.

    Chłopiec był bardzo podobny do swoich rodziców. Mial ich kolor włosów i oczu, a twarz miał tak czystą jak jego matka, i tak wyniosłą jak ojciec. Lottie znowu przypomniało się, że nie przypomina swoich rodziców. Zaraz jednak powróciły słowa cioci Dafne i dziewczynka szybko wyrzuciła te myśli z głowy. Zauważyła jednak, że Malfoyowie stoją teraz bezpośrednio przy niej i mamie.

Omineli kolejkę! I to jak sprytnie!

Charlotte była pod wrażeniem. Uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Draco, na co chłopiec - korzystając z tego że dorośli zajęli się sobą - wyciągnął do niej reke.  
\- Draco Malfoy.  
\- Charlotte Pickburry.  
\- Miło mi. Też idziesz może do Hogwartu?  
\- Tak! Mam nadzieję że mnie przydzielą do Slytherinu. A ty?  
\- Mnie na pewno tam przydzielą. Dlaczego chcesz właśnie tam? Znaczy wiadomo, to najlepszy dom, ale może cos konkretnie? - zapytał wyraźnie starając się być grzecznym. Charlotte była oczarowana, bo do tej pory żaden chłopiec nie był wobec niej taki miły. Ciocia Dafne mówiła na grzecznych mężczyzn i chłopców "gentelmani".  
\- Prawie wszyscy w rodzinie poza prababcią byli w tym domu. Ale prababcia była z innej rodziny, nie Pickburry, więc się nie liczy.  
\- Hej, ale nie była mugolką nie? Wiesz że w Slyrherinie to może dwie, trzy osoby na cały dom mają cokolwiek wspólnego z mugolami.  
\- Nieee, była czarownicą z pewnością. Pradziadek mi opowiadał że potrafiła wyczarować dużo ładnych rzeczy.  
\- Ooo, to dobrze. Swoją drogą, masz jakieś wymagania co do o różdżek?  
\- Nie calkiem rozumiem  
\- Oh no, czy sobie wyobrażasz swoją!  
\- Aaaa! No pewnie! Chcę mieć taką jak wszyscy u mnie w rodzinie. Długa na dziesięć i pół cala, i z piórem feniksa.  
\- Konkretnie! Ja w sumie myślałem o tym trochę inaczej. Chcę żeby byla po prostu ładna, jak różdżka ojca, alboi mamy.  
\- Ładna?  
\- No tak, wiesz. Prosta i elegancka. Moja ciocia Bella ma całą pokrzywioną, zupełnie mi się nie podoba.  
\- A w tym sensie! No to tak to w sumie nie myślałam nad tym. Ale sądzę, że masz rację, lepiej żeby różdżka była ładna. - Charlottcie zdawało się, że przyznaniem Draco racji sprawiła mu jakiś rodzaj zadowolenia. Chłopak uśmiechnął się, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, pani Narcyza położyła rękę na jego ramieniu i przytuliła do swojego boku  
\- Poczekaj Draco, zobacz, Lottie teraz będzie wybierać różdżkę. - słowa pani Malfoy wytrąciły Charlotte z dotychczasowego toku myśli. Faktycznie, nadeszła jej kolej. Nawet nie zauważyła jak w czasie rozmowy przesunęli się do przodu! Malfoyowie stali teraz bezpośrednio za nimi, omijając dobre pięć rodzin. Nikt jednak nie protestował otwarcie, tylko kilku ojców prychnęło coś pod nosem, a matki rzuciły się plotkować.

    Charlotte stanęła przy ladzie, patrząc na pana Olivandera. Starszy pan zdawał się miły, uśmiechał się do niej ciepło i przesuwał pudełka z rożdżkami.  
\- Jaki typ mają rodzice?  
\- Dziesięć i pół cala, feniksowe pióro - powiedziała pani Clara i pogłaskała córkę po ramieniu. Olivander zakrzątał się wokół pudełek, i wybrał kilka.  
Na próbowaniu różdżki zeszlo dobre piętnaście minut. Żadna nie pasowała do Charlotty, ale dziewczynka nie była zasmucona - w roli pocieszyciela co ciekawe wystąpił Draco, który razem z nią śmiał się z wariujących różdżek.

    Mama Lottie jednakze była zmartwiona. Zdenerwowana w końcu poprosiła Olivandera by to on dokonał wyboru, które różdżki mogłyby odpowiadać jej córce.  
I ku jej przerażeniu, po tym jak starszy mężczyzna dłuższą chwilę poprzyglądał się jej dziecku, naznosił krótkich różdżek, ani jednej z piórem feniksa!  
\- Panie Olivander, to niemożliwe żeby Charlotte mogła mieć którąś z nich. U nas w rodzinie od lat wszyscy mają...- nie dokończyła jednak, bo Lottie zaciekawiona, w ferworze zabawy złapał za małą, krzywą różdżkę z włosiem jednorożca i machnęła nią, oczekując eksplozji, gadających szafek albo kłębów dymu jak za poprzednimi razami.

    Jednak różdżka rozbłysła tylko krótko ciepłym światłem, obejmując blaskiem rączkę dziewczynki. Rozczarowana Lottie odłożyła ją do pudełka.  
\- Ta nie działa wcale! - powiedziała wyraźnie niezadowolona. Zauważyła że pani Malfoy przesłoniła swoje śliczne, wiśniowe usta ręką.  
\- Ta różdżka cię wybrała drogie dziecko - powiedział Olivander, a Lottie zauważyła jak jej mama robi się popielata na twarzy. Olivander kontynuował. - Włosie jednorożca, nieco ponad dziewięć cali, jesion. Bardzo ładna różdżka, moja mała  
Olivander zauważył że dziecko zamurowało. Pani Pickburry wyszarpała z, portmonetki należność za różdżkę.  
\- Dziękujemy panie Olivander. Pani Malfoy, panie Malfoy, Draco...najmocniej przepraszam, muszę załatwić jeszcze mnóstwo sprawunków z Charlottą. Do zobaczenia.  
\- Do zobaczenia pani Pickburry - powiedziała Narcyza krzywiąc się lekko ze smutkiem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to ogromne nieszczęście, kiedy w rodzinie czystej krwi ktoś się wyłamuje. I to nie ze swojej winy.


	2. List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chyba mnie popieściło, żeby dwa dni pod rząd wstawiać rozdział.

    Mama ciągnęła małą Lottie za ramię. Dziewczynka była oszołomiona - z beztroskiej zabawy różdżkami wyrwała ją wyjątkowo niemiła informacja.   
Że znowu jest inna. 

    Inaczej wygląda. Ma teraz inną różdżkę. Beznadziejną! Pradziadek zawsze się śmiał z czarodziejów i czarownic z różdżkami z włosem jednorożca. Lottie bardzo dokładnie pamiętała. 

"Niedojdy! Toto nawet imperio na muchę nie rzuci, bo mu różdżka umrze"

"Hm? Co to mugol? Lociu, mugol to takie coś, co ma więcej zdolności magicznych niż czarodziej z jednorożcową różdżką."

"Lottie, co ty rysujesz. Dziecko. Czy to jest jednorożec? Czemu nie narysujesz feniksa? Bo trudny, aha...wiesz co jest trudniejsze od narysowania feniksa? Czarowanie różdżką z włosiem jednorożca!"

    Lottie nawet wiedziała dlaczego dziadek jest tak cięty na temat takich różdżek - w Hogwarcie będąc miał pięć lat dziewczynę. I ta dziewczyna miała różdżkę z włosem jednorożca. I go zostawiła w okolicznościach które pozostawały pradziadkową tajemnicą.   
Teraz jednak...to ona, Lottie była właścicielką takiej różdżki. Dziewczynka ściskała bezmyślnie pudełko w małych, pulchnych rączkach, i bez słowa dawała się ciągnąć mamie. W pewnej chwili jednak zaparła się i zatrzymała.   
\- A...a nie możemy TEGO wymienić? - zapytała patrząc błagalnie na rodzicielkę.   
Clara Pickburry spojrzała na dziecko. Było smutne i wystraszone. Pudełko z różdżką powinno cieszyć, ekscytować każdego młodego czarodzieja i czarodziejkę. A jej córka, Lottie, już nabrała do niego ewidentnego wstrętu. Trzymała pudełko w rękach, ale daleko od siebie. Nie tuliła, nie zagłądała. Clara wiedziała dlaczego - pękła rodzinna tradycja. Rodzinny nurt jednej różdżki. Nurt dający przynależność, pozwalający poczuć się swojsko.   
I oczywiście zacznie się szukanie winnych. Kto miał gorsze geny? Kto się z kimś mieszał? Szperanie po drzewach genealogicznych, żeby odnaleźć przyczynę krzywdy Charlotty.   
\- Kochanie, jakby się dało, to od razu byśmy ją zmieniły, nie sądzisz? - zapytała znowu patrząc na dziecko.   
Charlotte spuściła spojrzenie powoli na pudełko. Trzymała je na wyciągniętych rączkach, cała skrzywiona jak do płaczu.   
\- Dziadek ze mną nie będzie chciał rozmawiać...ani rysować...a...a jak pójdę do szkoły to mi nie napisze listu... - zaczęła wyliczać. Trzęsła się jej broda, i Clara jednym ruchem przytuliła dziecko do siebie, zapominając na chwilę o świecie. Maniery manierami, krew krwią, ale nie umiała zachować twarzy kiedy jej jedynaczka miała płakać.   
\- Lottie, Lottie, ciii...No co ty mówisz. Przecież dziadek cię kocha. On na pewno machnie na to ręką. Zobaczysz... - Clara usiłowała pocieszyć dziewczynkę. Ale co mogła tak naprawdę zrobić? Fatalna różdżka. Z perspektywy rodziny absolutnie fatalna.   
I wcale nie miała pewności, ze pradziadek będzie wyrozumiały dla Charlotty.   
\- Hej, Lottie, mam pomysł. Pójdziemy sobie do sklepu i nakupimy ciągutek. Chcesz? - zapytała głaszcząc córkę po plecach. Lottie pokręciła przecząco głową i wcisnęła się w matkę, chłonąc jej ciepło i zapach. Kojarzone z bezpieczeństwem. Z dobrocią i miłością.   
\- No chodź. Wracamy do domu.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    Pani Pickburry prawdopodobnie miała jak najlepsze intencje mówiąc córce że pradziadek wcale nie będzie nią rozczarowany. Jednak nic nie mogła poradzić na to, co się wydarzyło po powrocie jej i Charlotty do domu. 

    Okazało się, że babcia Pickburry kazała upiec skrzatce ciasto czekoladowe. Że ciotka Dafne kupiła dla Lottie kolczyki, które obiecała dla niej nabyć "na różdżkowe". A pradziadek przygotował dla małej Lottie niespodziankę. Wszyscy byli w bardzo podniosłym i uroczystym nastroju. Nawet tata wrócił wcześniej z pracy, zwalniając się parę godzin wcześniej specjalnie dla córki.   
Nawet ślepy wujek Walter wysłał sowę, choć list położono wysoko poza zasięgiem Lottie.   
Wszyscy czekali w głównym salonie. Mama jak zawsze nie mogła uporać się ze swoimi magicznymi sznurowadłmi, które akurat teraz musiały związać się w supeł. Charlotte poszła odruchem w stronę salonu, żeby przejść do swojego pokoju. Dom był cichy, więc uznała że wszyscy są zajęci swoimi sprawami. Nie widziała ich. Trzymała nadal przed sobą pudełko, jakby niosła wlasną kulę od kajdan, idąc na szubienicę. 

    Dziewczynka niepewnie weszła do pokoju, ciągle niosąc pudełko. Było jakoś...za cicho, gdy nagle.   
\- NIESPODZIANKA! - krzykneli członkowie jej rodziny, wyłaniając się zza różnych iluzji. Ciocia Dafne udawała dodatkową zasłonę, Tata zamaskował się na starym kominku, babcia na kanapie razem z pradziadkiem. Charlotte stanęła, drugi raz tego dnia kompletnie zaskoczona i oniemiała, a skrzatka wniosła dyskretnie wielkie, czekoladowe ciasto, zaraz ukrywając się w cieniach domu.   
\- Witaj kochanieńka! Moje serduszko najśliczniejsze, moja kruszynko ty! - ciocia Dafne jak zawsze nie mogła opanować emocji i podbiegła w swojej koktailowej, liliowej sukience do Lottie. Objęła ją i ucalowała w policzek, dzięki magii nie zostawiając śladu bordowej szminki. Charlotte jednak nie zareagowała jak zazwyczaj - rozkochanym opędzaniem się od cioci - tylko stała nieruchomo i wpatrywała się w pradziadka. Przez głowę przebiegły jej wszystkie słowa mamy z powrotu do domu:

"Będzie dobrze"

"Dziadek cię kocha! Świata poza tobą nie widzi, Lottie"

"Pamiętasz jak mu powiedziałaś że lubisz mugolskie piłki? Pokrzywił się, ale nauczył się nimi z tobą bawić!"

A pradziadek nie pomagał. Uśmiechał się cały rozpromieniony.   
Do Lottie jednak podszedł tata, bezbłędnie wyczuwając, że z córką jest coś nie tak.   
\- Char? Kochanie? - zapytał przyklękając na jedno kolano przy córce. Jej biedny, zapracowany tata. Jeden z setek sekretarzy w Ministerstwie Magii. Z sinymi od zmęczenia i zapadniętymi policzkami, z poszarzałą twarzą, z pełnymi miłości i ciepła do jedynego dziecka oczami. Z rękami wysuszonymi od papieru, z wychudłym, żylastym ciałem.   
I te wielkie, błyszczące oczy...Charlotte patrząc w nie, poczuła jak wielka gula ściska jej gardło od środka, a kołnierzyk sukienki od zewnątrz. Czuła że zaraz się udusi z nerwów.   
W salonie zapadło niemiłe milczenie, ktore przerwał pradziadek.   
\- No malutka! Pokaż tego płomyka! - zawołał i wstał z kanapy. Do salonu, wbiegła Clara. Orientując się w ułamku sekundy co się odbyło - przyjęcie niespodzianka, dla jej córki, kolejnego feniksa Pickburry - wiedziała że już nic nie może zrobić. Zasłoniła usta ręką, widząc jak przeszło stuletni czarodziej podchodzi do małej Lottie i po trochu używając jej rączek otwiera pudełko i czyta opis.

 

Stuletni czarodziej, Senior Pickburry, z domu Slytherinu skamieniał na sekundę.

 

\- ...Penelope, podaj mi proszę okulary - poprosił i babcia tak też zrobiła. Wszyscy nagle się napięli. Coś było nie tak. Gdyby napis był oczywisty, pradziadek z pewnością nie prosiłby o okulary, w końcu nie widział tylko detali...  
Charlotte czekała. Wpatrywała się w ukochanego pradziadka z nadzieją, z bijącym jak młot sercem.   
Jednak stuletni Pickburry nie odpowiadał. Zdenerwowany ojciec Lottie odebrał od niej pudełko i sam przeczytał. Przetarł oczy i przeczytał jeszcze raz.   
\- Co tam jest? Co tam jest! - niemalże zapiszczała ciotka Dafne, widocznie najmocniej odczuwając zdenerwowanie całego domu. - Clara! Dziadku! Co tam jest?!  
\- Dafne, tam jest napisane "Jesion". Potem "dziewięć i trzy czwarte cala". A potem "włosie jednorożca". - powiedziała ochrypłym ze stresu głosem Clara, zakrywając oczy dłonią. Oparta była ciężko o komodę, nie patrzyła na rodzinę.  
Pradziadek Lottie stanął przed nią prosty jak struna. Teraz dziewczynce zdawało się, że nie jest to ten sam staruszek który swoją postawą bronił jej przed światem, a straszna, zła figura która mogła ją zniszczyć jednym słowem.   
\- To jest wstyd dla rodziny Pickburry. - powiedział grobowym głosem.   
A ciotka Dafne zemdlała.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parę godzin później, dorośli ciągle kłócili się w salonie, podczas gdy Charlotte siedziała zamknięta w swoim pokoiku na strychu domu - w pieknym, okrągłym pokoju, stanowiącym jedyną wieżyczkę posiadłości Pickburry. Sufit był bardzo wysoki, stożkowy. Pod jedną ze ścian wisiał duży hamak, zdolny pomieścić i pięć osób, a naprzeciwko stało wielkie łóżko. Bylo w nietypowym kształcie - z jednej strony proste, ale z drugiej zaokrąglone, by przystawać do wyłożonej miękką tapetą ściany. Na podłodze były drewniane panele, dzięki czemu było to klimatyczne miejsce zabawy. Naprzeciwko wejscia do pokoju, znajdowało się okno, z rozległym parapetem, szerokim na dobre trzydzieści centymetrów. Tam też w szklanej kuli mieszkał różowy ślimak Charlotty. Do samego pokoju wchodziło się przez długi korytarz na piętrze, następnie po krętych, długich schodach, aż do faktycznych drzwi.   
Charlotte siedziała przy parapecie, i wpatrywała się w ślimaka w kuli. Skrzatka - Storkotka - dawała mu lekarstwa. Przejadł się, j nie najlepiej się czuł. Storkotka właściwie była bardzo porządną skrzatką, i zazwyczaj nie narzekała na państwa, ale dzisiaj poczuła taką potrzebę. Panienka Charlotte i jej ciotka Dafne były jej ulubionymi paniami. Pani Dafne ponieważ miała często arcyzabawne życzenia, a Charlotte dlatego, że była miła i dobra. Ponad to, czasami dawała skrzatce ze stołu państwa coś smacznego.   
\- Stokrotka myśli, że pan Pickburry nie powinien tak do panienki mówić - powiedziała starając się pocieszyć dziewczynkę. Zapłakane czarodziejskie dziecko, jaki każde nieszczęśliwe małe, wzbudzało w niej niepokój i smutek.   
\- Ale...ale...pradziadek miał rację Stokrotko...to jest wstyd! To...to...tak jakby ci nagle odpadły uszy i nos! - zawołała Charlotte, na co Stokrotka aż się wzdrygneła. Wizja jaką roztoczyła młoda panienka była ohydna i straszna! 

    Charlotte wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę, a Stokrotka w mig podała jej chusteczki do nosa. Dziewczynka ciągle nie mogła się pozbierać, a fatalny przedmiot, który wywołał u niej katastrofę rodzinną, został po macoszemu rzucony za jedną z szaf w pokoju. Nie miała ochoty oglądać różdżki. To wszystko miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej! Wszystko było nie tak! Miała mieć przykładną, rodzinną różdżkę. Jakby tam była pół cala mniejsza, czy nawet cal, i miała jakieś jedenaście, czy jedenaście i pół, to można by zrzucić winę na jej wzrost. Nawet jakby drzewo było nie takie, to można by to przełknąć!   
Ale rdzeń?! To było nie do przeskoczenia. To był tak fatalny traf losu że Lottie nie umiała sobie wyobrazić czegoś bardziej pechowego.   
Charlotte w milczeniu jednak, z podkulonymi nogami na wielkim, miękkim fotelu obserwowała działania Stokrotki. Skrzatka skończyła leczyć ślimaka, i zabezpieczyła akwarium przed jego kolejną ewentualną próbą ucieczki - położyła na górze metalową kratkę, na tyle ciężką by ślimak nie mógł jej przesunąć, i na tyle chropowatą, by nieprzyjemne dla niego było samo jej dotykanie.   
\- Stokrotka.   
\- Tak panienko?  
\- Przynieś mi list od wuja Waltera...ale tak, żeby nikt cię nie widział, jasne?  
\- Oczywiście panienko - skrzatka bez słowa zniknęła w jednej chwili. Była winna Charlottcie nieskończenie dużo takich przysług jak sama kiedyś powiedziała. W końcu to od Lottie dostała sukienkę, w jej mniemaniu majpiękniejszą na świecie - starą, niebieską koszulę Lottie, która na skrzatkę byla w sam raz do połowy jej łydki.   
Stokrotka jak to skrzat, uwinęłą się w try-miga, i już po chwili znowu była w pokoju Charlotty. Położyła list na podłokietniku fotela, w którym kuliła się dziewczynka.  
\- Dzięki Stokrotka. Możesz iść.   
\- Jak panienka rozkaże! - powiedziała i zaraz zniknęła. 

    Charlotte zastanowiła się chwilę. Jak wujek Walter napisał list, nie widząc na oczy? Ach, przecież samopiszące pióro!   
Dziewczynka sięgnęła po kopertę. Ciocia Dafne zawsze skrapiała listy swoimi perfumami....ale jakkolwiek pachniał wujek Walter, na szczęście tego nie robił.   
Koperta była zwyczajna, biała. Zaadresowana eelegancko, standardowym czarnym atramentem. Lottie sięgnęła po nóż do papieru i otworzyła list. 

    Był długi. Znacznie dłuższy niż mogła się spodziewać po krewnym, którego widziała dosłownie parę razy w życiu. On jej nie widział nigdy. 

W liście pisał tak:

_Droga Charlotte._

_Piszę do Ciebie, ponieważ jak wystukał mój kalendarz, za niedługo będzie się rozpoczynał rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Co dla Ciebie zapewne oznacza początek przygody szkolnej._

_Pierwszy rok szkoły. Musisz być już dużą dziewczynką! Osobiście pamiętam Cię z dziewięćdziesiątych którychś urodzin szanownegi Seniora Pickburry. Nie wiem o Tobie za dużo, za co w zasadzie mi wstyd. Pamiętam tylko, że jako mała dziewczynka byłaś nadspodziewanie duża, i miałaś jedwabne kokardki we włosach. Twoja mama mówiła że są niebieskie, co dobrze wróży. Dziewczynki z różowymi kokardkami zazwyczaj wyrastają na wyniosłe, niemiłe dziewuchy. Chyba, że matki są wobec nich stanowcze, ale z takim przypadkiem do czynienia nie miałem._

_Mniejsza jednak o kokardki. Domyślam się, że za niedługo (o ile już tego nie zrobiłaś) nabędziesz swoją pierwszą różdżkę. Delikatna sprawa w naszej rodzinie, co zapewne już zdążyłaś odczuć. Pamiętając słowa naszego szanownego seniora - dla mnie dziadka, dla Ciebie pradziadka - różdżka Pickburry'ego ma być długa, prosta i z piórem feniksa, a najgorsze są te z włosem jednorożca. Drogie dziecko, może zabrzmię jak idiota, bo jestem chyba najmniej odpowiednią osobą w całej rodzinie by udzielać Ci rad, ale postaram się przytoczyć słowa mojego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią:_

_"Różdżka jest to NARZĘDZIE. Narzędzie takie jak mugolski klucz do śrubek, jak dla małpy w dżungli patyczek. Nie ona rządzi wami ale wy nią! Dlatego jesteście czarodziejami, a nie mugolami czy małpami, że potraficie się posłużyć tym narzędziem. Mugol i małpka mogą się narzędziami wymienić. Ale nigdy nie posiądą różdżki! Tak, to wy ją posiadacie, nie ona was. Więc niezależnie od tego jaka jest, to nie ona definiuje was, alei wy ją."_

_Tak więc, droga Charlotte Pickburry, życzę Ci, abyś nie została zdefiniowana przez pryzmat różdżki. Ja widzisz, nie mam pióra feniksa, a włókno smoczego serca. To wcale nie jest dramat mieć inną różdżkę niż feniksową, i mieć na nazwisko Pickburry. I nie sugeruj się tym, że jestem niewidomy!_   
_Rozpisałem się o rożdżkach, a chciałem Ci pożyczyć wszystkiego dobrego w tym roku szlolnym. Oby ten pierwszy był najsłodszy - wtedy i następne będą dobre. I żebyś się nie przejmowała. Niczym a niczym. Nawet ocenami._

_Ciekawe czy pozwolą Ci przeczytać ten list._

  
_P.S. Przesiej wszystko przez sito tego, że piłem whiskey._

  
_Podpisano: Walter Pickburry_

  
Charlotte w jednej chwili bardzo polubiła nieznanego dotąd wujka Waltera.


	3. Ślimak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten mi wyszedł jakiś mniejszy. Ale no następny będzie większy

    Charlotte trzymała jeszcze chwilę list w rękach. Napisany na pergaminie. Samopiszące pióro gwarantowało czytelne i równe pismo, pergamin pachniał tylko pergaminem i atramentem. Dziewczynka jednak szukała czegoś, jakiegoś detalu, z którym mogłaby identyfikować wujka. I doszła do wniosku że chyba tylko może go w myślach powiązać z whiskey. 

     To było dziwne. Człowiek, którego właściwie nie znała ani nie bardzo pamiętała z wyglądu dał jej cieplejsze słowo niż ukochany pradziadek. Słowa wuja były tak mocnym kontrastem z ideałami które do tej pory poznawała, że przez chwilę była w kompletnym szoku. Zapomniała na chwilkę o kłótni na dole i położyła list na parapecie. Rozprostowała go ręką i przeczytała jeszcze raz. I drugi. I nawet na wspak. Był tak inny od tego co dostała zaraz po zdegustowaniu dziadka - a dostała milczenie matki, histeryczną obronę od ojca, biadolenie cioci Dafne i cichą próbę pocieszenia babci Penelope. Właściwie jedynie Stokrotka chyba ją w jakiś swój nierozwinięty sposób ucieszyła swoim głupim niezrozumieniem. 

    Lottie chciało się płakać. Wujek Walter miał rację. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, ale to co napisał w liście było dla niej niesamowicie przekonywujące - proste i logiczne, w tej pogmatwanej sytuacji. Charlotte otarła łzy i pstryknęła palcami,.  
\- Stokrotka! - zawołała przysuwając fotel do parapetu i siadając wygodniej. Skrzatka pojawiła się z trzaskiem  
\- Panienko? - zapytała usłużnie. Nie odważyła się zerknąć na list który dziewczynka trzymała przed sobą.   
\- Stokrotka, sowa która przyniosła ten list ciągle tu jest?  
\- Tak, Stokrotka ją odniosła do komórki na sowy.   
\- Świetnie. Przynieś ją tu, i daj mi papier. - powiedziała i skrzatka zaraz zabrała się do pracy. 

    Lottie dopiero po chwili zrozumiała co chce zrobić. Odpisać. Ale do diabła co? Nie wiedziała co ma napisać na miły list wuja. Wydawał się rozpoczynać i kończyć rozmowę. Jednak Lottie postanowiła że i tak odpisze. Chociażby głupio, tylko po to by jej błędy zostały wytknięte. Ale to zrobi.   
Zdeterminowana bębniła palcami o parapet. Stokrotka zazwyczaj się sprężała. 

Być może sowa wuja byla kapryśna. 

Charlotte zerknęła na leżącą samotnie pod ścianą różdżkę. Ciągle w pudełku. Właściwie nie dotykała jej ani razu bezpośrednio, nie licząc wybierania w sklepie u pana Olivandera. Teraz podeszła do niej, patrząc oskarżycielsko. Głupia różdżka. Głupie narzędzie. Wujek Walter jednak nie ma całkiem racji. O, tak mu napisze w liście! Już wiedziała dokładnie co. I jak na zawołanie pojawiła się Stokrotka z pergaminem i kopertami. Nawet pióro i kałamarz przyniosła - musi ją pochwalić przy babci. O ile babcia się kiedykolwiek odezwie.   
\- Dzięki Stokrotka. Połóż wszystko na parapecie...co z sową?  
\- Panienko, ta sowa strasznie dziobie...  
\- Oooh, Stokrotka! No dobra. To spróbujesz później, na przykład mięsem ją przekupić. - powiedziała i zasiadła na fotelu przy parapecie. Nie pisała nigdy do nikogo listów...ale na szczęście kiedyś w sekrecie przeglądała listy jakie do cioci Dafne wysyłali jej panowie wielbiciele. No i miała wiedzę teoretyczną od taty.

 

Zaczęła pisać:

 

_Drogi Wuju Walterze._

_Bardzo dziękuję za list, choć trochę się go nie spodziewałam._

_Dziękuję też za ciepłe słowa. W słowach wyjaśnienia chcę powiedzieć że już mam różdżkę, ale niestety jest beznadziejna. Jest mała, z jesionu i z włosiem jednorożca. Sam rozumiesz, to jest beznadziejna różdżka._

_Chciałam powiedzieć, że się z Tobą niezupełnie zgadzam. Różdżka, napisałeś, to narzędzie. Ale niektóre narzędzia są lepsze a inne gorsze. Nie znam się na narzędziach mugoli, ale mam mugolską piłkę. Kiedy mugolska piłka jest zrobiona ze złych materiałów, nie da się nią kompletnie bawić._

_Tak samo moja różdżka jest ze złych materiałów. Pradziadek wyjaśnił mi, że różdżki z włosem jednorożca nie są w stanie rzucać zaklęć czarnomagicznych i w ogóle są słabe. A dziadek się jeszcze nigdy nie pomylił._

_Co do roku szkolnego, to muszę jeszcze kupić dużo rzeczy. Ale to nic, bo teraz to tylko książki i zeszyty i sowę. Kiedy kupowałam różdżkę poznałam chłopca - Draco Malfoy'a. Był dla mnie bardzo miły, a moja mama rozmawiała z jego rodzicami długo. Państwo Malfoy wydali mi się bardzo mili, ich syn był dla mnie grzeczny. Ciocia Dafne mówi na takich ""gentelmani" . Pamiętasz ciocię Dafne? Ona mi pokazała kiedyś Twoje zdjęcie, ale teraz je schowała. Ona ma chyba zdjęcia wszystkich z naszej rodziny. Ale w każdym razie, mam nadzieję że spotkam Draco w szkole. W końcu na pewno mnie przydzielą do Slytherinu, tak jak nas wszystkich. Jak każdego z rodziny czystej krwi._

_Jestem bardzo ciekawa wujku - jak wyglądał Twój pierwszy dzień w szkole?_

  
_P.S. Nie pij za dużo whiskey, bo wtedy się śmierdzi._   
_P.P.S. Twoja sowa dziobała Stokrotkę!_

  
_Podpisano: Charlotte Pickburry._

    Lottie z zadowoleniem przeczytała list na głos. Potem sprawdziła czy ma tak samo duże wcięcia akapitów, i przypomniała sobie, że przecież wujek i tak nie zobaczyłby błędów. Dziewczynka założyła, że list przeczyta wujkowi najpewniej skrzat, albo ktoś znajomy, ale lepiej było się upewnić, i na malej karteczce dołączyła napis "pozwalam na czytanie na głos. Dziękuję." tak na wszelki wypadek. 

    Stokrotka jeszcze nie wróciła z sową. To musiał być naprawdę upierdliwy ptak. Korzystając z tego, że jest sama, Lottie podeszła do różdżki. 

    Z pełnią niezadowolenia, dziewczynka szturchnęła pudełko nosem. Ani trochę jej nie lubiła. Chciała inną! Wujek Walter może mówić co zechce, ale ona i tak chciała mieć taką, jak mają jej rodzice i dziadkowie, i ciocia....

    Nie chciała być inna. Czy wymagała zbyt wiele? Jako dziecko chciała pasować do rodziny. Czuć się "swoja". Ze złością przesunęła pudełko na środek pokoju i postawiła na nim stopę. Nic by się nie stało. Mama poszłaby, i kupiła nową. Tak! Zniszczyć to szkaradztwo, pozbyć się kłopotu i wstydu. 

    Coś jednak złapało ją za serce. To była jej różdżka. Jej najpierwsza. Dziewczynka zdjęła nogę z pudełka i otworzyła je. Ozdobnym pismem, równiutko nakreślony opis różdżki. I tewgl rzucające się w oczy wyrazy "włos jednorożca". Hańba. Wstyd. Powód jej płaczu, i najpewniej powód jej przyszłego pecha. Pewnie w szkole będą się śmiali, w końcu Charlotte znała trochę dzieciaków z innych magicznych rodzin. Będą gadać. Nagle pierwszy rok w szkole przestał tak ekscytować dziewczynkę, a zaczął jej widnieć jakoi koszmar. 

    Ze złością zatrzasneła pudełko, nie odwijając różdżki z aksamitnego pokrowca, i kopnęła je ze złością pod ścianę.

 

Coś w środku chrupnęło.

 

Przestraszona, że zepsuła, Lottie doskoczyła do pudełka i znowu je otworzyła prędko. Złapała zachomikowaną za szafą brudną koszulę i wyszarpała różdżkę. Podniosła ją do światła, żeby znaleźć szkodę. 

    Teraz dopiero się jej dokładnie przyjrzała. Była krzywa, krótka i z licznymi śladami po sękach. Lottie ani trochę się nie podobała. Przypomniała sobie słowa Draco o prostych rożdżkach i postanowiła w duchu, że nigdy mu jej nie pokaże. Co Draco pomyśli! Co inni pomyślą o niej, widząc że takie byle co ją wybrało. Że i ona jest byle jaka! Wujek Walter nie miał jednak kompletnie racji. Ale nie będzie poprawiać listu, dopisze to może w następnym. 

    Lottie nie mogła znaleźć żadnego śladu uszkodzenia. Oglądała Paskudę - bo tak w głowie ją sobie nazwała - z każdej strony ale nic nie mogła znaleźć. Bezmyślnie podeszła do parapetu, i postukała różdżką o kamień, mając zamiar sprawdzić, czy nie jest pęknięta w sposób niewidoczny ale niszczący.

    Jakiż był jej szok i przerażenie gdy przy którymś stuknięciu, różdżka sama obróciła jej się w ręce i wystrzeliła zielonym promieniem prosto w akwarium ze ślimakiem. 

    Niczego nie świadom, różowy winniczek wspinał się wcześniej po powierzchni szkła.   
Kiedy promień trafił w akwarium, całe popękało. Szybka bezpośrednio w miejscu trafienia się zwyczajnie połamała.   
Ślimaczek nawet nie krzyczał. Nie umiał przecież. W jego "stopkę" powbijały się kawałki szybki.

    Lottie przez dobrą minutę wpatrywała się w stworzonko, które musiało być przerażone. Inaczej zwinąłby się j uspokoił, ale teraz nie mógł.   
\- STOKROTKA!!! - wrzasnęła na granicy ryku Charlotte. W momencie cała zaczęła się zanosić płaczem, a w pokoju pojawiła się skrzatka.   
\- Panienko co się dzieje?! - zapytała wystraszona krzykiem młodej dziedziczki.   
\- Ja...Ta różdżka wystrzeliła i go zabiła! Ona go zabiła! Ja...ja nią stukałam i...Stokrotka uratuj go! - wołała dziewczynka, tupiąc na skrzatkę. Stokrotka może nie była najmądrzejsza na świecie, ale wiedziała że panienka nie jest dla niej specjalnie niemiła. Podbiegła do, ślimaka w akwarium. 

    Wyglądał beznadziejnie. Coś, co pewnie było ślimaczkowym sokiem, sączyło się z jego stopy. Stokrotka skrzacią magią usunęła wszystkie odłamki szkła, i zasklepiła rankę. Ślimaki były na szczęście na tyle pierwotne, że mogła to zrobić. Mimo to, różowy winniczek się nie ruszał. Powinien się schować w muszli.   
\- Stokrotka!   
\- Panienko Stokrotka zrobiła co mogła. Stokrotka nie wróci życia...  
\- Ale...ale...  
\- Panienko...czasami się nie da. Ale...ale mogę zapewnić panienkę, że był najszczęśliwszym ślimakiem na świecie.


	4. Dafne

    W kilka dni później nadszedł czas, kiedy trzeba było ruszać w - do niedawna - ulubione i najbardziej wyczekiwane dla Charlotty miejsce. Dziewczynka była jednak niepocieszona. W ciągu minionych dni jej świat wywrócił się do góry nogami: umarł ukochany ślimak, babcia i pradziadek się prawie do niej nie odzywali, a ciotka Dafne znikała na całe noce częściej niż normalnie. Dostała złą różdżkę. Złą! Ojciec usiadł z nią kilka razy, by nauczyć dziewczynkę prostych zaklęć. I parę nawet się udało, ale i tak była bardzo smutna. Były słabsze niż powinny, i mimo zapewnień ojca że to normalne, nie chciała się cieszyć żadnym zwycięstwem.   
W dodatku wuj Walter nie odpisał. Czyżby się obraził? To nic. Choć jedna rzecz pozostała w takim razie taka, jak była i miała być zawsze. 

    W sam dzień odjazdu, Lottie była już całkowicie spakowana. Dostała nawet swoją sowę - śliczna płomykówka dostała na imie Hela. Nadała je ciocia Dafne, kiedy akurat zażywała sobie opium. Czasami lubiła to robić, ale wtedy Lottie nie mogła być w jej pokoju. Nikt nie protestował. 

    Rano Charlotte stała na samym środku pokoju, i patrzyła się na okno. Daleko za horyzontem wschodziło słońce, niebo jeszcze było ciemnoróżowe, i oświetlało cały jej pokój. Jej meble. Jej pakunki. Jej hamak, jej łóżko i rozbite akwarium na parapecie. Stokrotka pomogła jej pochować zwierzątko, ale - Lottie nie pytała jak - zdjęła z niego muszelkę i postawiła w akwarium, sprzątając tylko jego pokruszone kawałki. Na ramie łóżka czuwała Hela, zerkając nieco zaspanymi oczami na swoją panią.            

    Dziewczynka stała zupełnie nieruchomo, więc sowa zahuczała cichutko, jakby chcąc sprawdzić czy wszystko aby w porządku. Charlotte zerknęła na nią, i podeszła do ptaka, głaszcząc jego skrzydła i drapiąc delikatnie pod dziobkiem. Hela była miłym towarzystwem - cicha i nie wymagająca dużo uwagi, ciągle zachowywała czujność. Lottie miała wrażenie, że sowa wiedziała i rozumiała absolutnie wszystko, ale pozostawiała zdarzenia samym sobie, by swobodnie biegły.   
Dziewczynka dotknęła ustami jej grzbietu i puściła. Postanowiła zajrzeć jeszcze do różnych pokoi, i pożegnać się z kim się uda.

Najbliżej pokój miała ciocia Dafne, raptem pół piętra niżej. 

Idąc korytarzem Lottie się zastanawiała czy ciotka znowu nie zażywa opium. Martwiła się o nią, od dnia kiedy przyniosła Paskudę do domu, Dafne tylko wychodziła "na tańce" i paliła w swoim pokoju, nawet nie wietrząc.

    Krok za krokiem, Lottie coraz mocniej czuła specyficzny, mocny i dusząco - słodki zapach. Zatkała nos zaklęciem którego nauczyła ją kiedyś Penelope i zapukała do drzwi cioci.  
\- Ciociu? Ciociu nie śpisz już? - zapytała stojąc przy framudze. Nikt się w środku nie odezwał. A przynajmniej nie konkretnie. Ciocia ewidentnie nie spała, chodziła po pokoju. A skoro chodziła, to w najgorszym razie była w koszuli nocnej. Z tą myślą Charlotte nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka. 

Pokój ciotki był dla niej zawsze dziwaczny. Ogromna, wiecznie otwarta garderoba była długim korytarzem strojów na różne okazje - Lottie pamiętała, jak była malutka, i ciotka przebierała ją w kolorowe szale i apaszki. Była wtedy na tyle niska, że mogły udawać że to sukienki i suknie balowe. Dafne wtedy też dużo paliła, ale była bardzo radosna i towarzyska. Razem z Clarą i ojcem Charlotte - Williamem - chodzili wtedy na prawdziwe tańce i bankiety. Raz zabrali nawet Lottie, bo miały być też inne dzieci. 

    Wracając jednak do pokoju. Obok drzwi do garderoby znajdowało się ogromne łóżko, z brokatowym baldachimem. Lottie pamiętała jak kiedyś ciocia pozwalała jej się po nim turlać. Albo wielka toaletka na przeciwko łóżka - Dafne i Penelope kiedyś malowaly mamę, na rocznicę jej ślubu z tatą. Albo okno, i wejście na balkon. Wprost cudowne! Kiedyś, w trakcie strasznej burzy kiedy rodzice polecieli w jakiejś sprawie do banku w Londynie, wraz z kompletnie upaloną ciotką wpatrywały się w niebo, oczekując chociażby ich widoku z oddali. 

Pokój ciotki właściwie się nie zmienił. Jednak spacerująca jak we śnie, marazmatyczna Dafne już nie wyglądała tajemniczo i mistycznie jak istota z innego świata, jak zapamietała jąto dziewczynka. Dafne zestarzała się. I Charlotte poczuła że bardzo nie chce zostawiać ciotki tu, w domu zupełnie samej. Bez zrozumienia.

Podeszła do niej i złapała za rękę. Odurzona kobieta jęknęła przeciągle ale dała się posadzić na łóżku. Nie utrzymała jednak długo pleców prosto, i w końcu położyła się na nim bezwładnie.   
\- Ciociu Dafne? Ciociu...ciociu nie śpij! - zawołała dziewczynka potrząsając delikatnie ramieniem kobiety.   
\- Looooooooottttiiiieee! Ja nie śpię! Ja PRZEŻYWAM!  
\- To przeżywaj ze mną! Ja dzisiaj wyjeżdżam do szkoły, pamiętasz ciociu?  
\- OCH!!! Mała Lottie...jeszcze njeeeeeeeee pojmujeeesz!! Nie pojmujesz! Przeżywać to znaczy ROZPADAĆ SIĘ I SKLECAĆ. To jest w samym środku! Tego...nie można z kimś! To...to nie seks!!!  
\- Ciociu, ale...  
\- Czy ty chcesz ze mną uprawiać seks???  
\- NA BRODĘ MERLINA CIOCIU!   
\- AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA! Żartowałam!! Eh, nie znacie się! Walter się znał! - zawołała, tym jednym zdaniem momentalnie przykuwając uwagę dziewczynki. Ciocia Dafne z pewnością znała troche wuja Waltera...  
\- Na czym się znał ciociu? - zapytała kładąc się obok, na brzuszku. Kiedyś tak robiły - Dafne na plecach opowiadała jej różne sekrety, a Lottie leżąc na brzuchu wiernie słuchała.   
\- Na seksie! I żartach! Och, jak on sie wspaniale znał! Nawet jak oślepł! Ten gryfon, który go...hihi...hihihihi HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! W-wiesz co on zrobił? Wiesz?! To...HAHAHAHA!! On jego...jego...- Dafne sięgała po fajkę, widocznie chcąc się zaciągnąć przed opowieścią. Charlotte podała ją ciotce, chcąc jak najszybciej się dowiedzieć czegoś o wuju.  
\- On...on go zaprosił! Tego gryfiaka! Pamietam, razem Stokrotce dyktowaliśmy list! Nawet ona parsknęła wtedy! I...i tamten kretyn przyszedł! No to...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!! - ciotka miała śmiech głośny i rechotliwy. Lottie niestety zapomniała o tym całkiem, i nawet nie zarejestrowała jak do pokoju wpadł jej ojciec.   
\- Dafne! Na litość, co ty robisz?! Charlotte! Do pokoju marsz! - zawołał w biegu wiążąc włosy w warkocz i podchodząc do kobiet.

    Widać było, że jeszcze przed momentem głeboko spał. Miał na sobie miękkie spodnie i długą koszulę nocną, a na ramionach domową, flanelową. William Pickburry zawsze był zmarzluchem. Bez słowa złapał Lottie na ręce i wybiegł z pokoju. Za nim i dziewczynką poniósł się głos Dafne:  
\- Hejejejejejejejejejejej!!! Ja nie skończyłam! Wiiiiiiiil! No przecież to było śmieszne! - zawołała zaraz popadając w salwy rechotu. Lottie przytuliła się do ojca, i ze zdumieniem zauważyła że jest cały rumiany. Gdy wniósł ją z powrotem do jej pokoju i postawił na podłodze, popatrzyła na niego, niezadowolona  
\- Dlaczego przerwałeś cioci?  
\- Ciocia była zupełnie odurzona opium. Nie wiedziała co gada.   
\- Ciocia po opium nie kłamie  
\- Ale bredzi! Po co do niej poszłaś? Wiesz że ci nie wolno jak zażywa!  
\- Ale nie wiedziałam że tak wcześnie rano! Chciałam...sobie z nią posiedzieć. - powiedziała dziewczynka spuszczając głowę. Ściągnęła usta w prostą kreskę. William przez jakąś sekundę czuł wyrzuty sumienia, bo dziecko w sumie nie chciało źle. Tylko porozmawiać przed odjazdem...  
Ale Lottie w swym arcytalencie odciągnęła go od takich myśli.   
\- I ja nic nie wiem o wujku Walterze. A to przecież taty brat! Tato, opowiedz mi o nim! O tym dlaczego już tu nie mieszka. Dlaczego pradziadek go nie lubi, i dlaczego nie mogłam mu nigdy wysłać osobnej ode mnie kartki na święta. Dlaczego nie chcieliście żebym go poznała, nawet na weselu u kuzynki mamy! Ale nie tej co jest ciocia Dafne tylko z tej drugiej strony! - dziecko zadawało pytania z prędkością karabinu maszynowego i Walter nie bardzo wiedział co ma zrobić. Westchnął ciężko i usiadł w fotelu. Sprawa nie była łatwa, wypadła nagle, i nie było czasu do zastanowienia nad odpowiedzią.   
\- Lottie...on...Ech. Tak jak powiedziała ciocia, zaprosił tu gryfona który go oślepił. Tamten chłopak czuł się winny, więc przyszedł...No i wujek Walter go upił. I go porozbierał, i zaczarował aparat fotograficzny tak, żeby robił tamtemu chłopakowi zdjęcia. A potem się z nim...ROBIŁ RZECZY DLA DOROSŁYCH. No. Właśnie. I pradziadek to zobaczył, i zdzierżyć nie mógł bo jakby tego było mało, tamten gryfon był szlamiaty.   
\- Szlamiaty, czyli z niemagicznych?  
\- Tak, dokładnie. Właśnie, swoją drogą...  
\- Tato! Zanim zaczniesz, to chcę powiedzieć że zmyślasz ale całość brzmi na tyle prawdopodobnie że uwierzę.   
\- Charlotte...Dobra, mniejsza. Nie chcę się kłócić. Proszę cię tylko, żebyś nie poruszała tego tematu dobrze? Sama wiesz, że teraz wszyscy jesteśmy trochę nerwowi, i... - William przejrzał się córce. Lottie miała łzy na końcu nosa w miarę jak zaczął mówić o domu, powiększające się. Zmęczony czarodziej złapał dziecko za ręce i wciągnął na swoje kolana  
\- Charlotte. Dziecko nie smuć sie. Uspokój, dobrze? Mówiłem ci tysiąc razy, to nie jest twoja wina. Ani nic złego. Ja wiem, że przez lata ci mówiliśmy że trzeba mieć taką a nie inną różdżkę, ale...ale to był nasz błąd rozumiesz?  
\- Wcale tak nie uważasz! A kłócisz się z dziadkiem tylko po to...po to żeby było że ja nie jestem jak wujek Walter! - zawołała i zaraz zdrętwiała. No nie. Tata się teraz NA PEWNO domyśli.  
\- Dziecko a skąd ci się to wzięło? Od wujka Waltera to ty jesteś akurat w każdym calu inna...- powiedział William i zaraz zamrugał.   
\- Charlotte. Gdzie jest list od Waltera.   
\- Tato ale to nie...  
\- Gdzie. Jest. List. - zapytał tym razem o wiele ostrzej. Charlotte nagle przypomniała sobie, że jej tata pracuje w ministerstwie. Na niskim stanowisku, ale jednak. A tam ludzie nie są milusi jak babcia Penelope.   
\- Ja...no ja go przeczytaaaałaaam. Ale był do mnie! Więc...więc mi się należał!   
\- Co tam było. - ojciec zadawał pytania ostro, surowo. Zupełnie nie takim tonem jakim zazwyczaj się posługiwał.   
\- No, że mi życzy najlepszego, że z tego co mu kalendarz wydzwonił to będę szła do szkoły, i żebym się nie przejmowała, i że jak dostanę inną różdżkę to nic bo on też miał inną, i że w ogóle trochę mu chyba głupio było że mnie nie odwiedzał ani nie pisał, i że pamięta mnie tylko jak byłam malutka, i w ogóle miły był.   
\- ...napisał może czy pił?  
\- No tak...skąd wiesz?  
\- Walter na trzeźwo nigdy nie był miły.


	5. Podział

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pragnę podziękować Cirilla9 i Aga za wierne czytelnictwo ^^

    Lottie niemalże nie pamiętała drogi na peron. Mama i tata bardzo się starali, ciągle jej coś pokazywali, zagadywali ją i usiłowali za wszelką cenę zwrócić na siebie uwagę dziecka. Przebiegnięcie przez peron 9 i ¾ Lottie uznała za paskudny żart odnoszący się do jej mikrej różdżki, ale nic nie powiedziała. Dziewczynka była bardzo zdenerwowana. Po prawdzie to nigdy nie podróżowała sama i była po prostu przerażona perspektywą jazdy pociągiem tylko z obcymi dziećmi.

    Do tej pory nad tym nie rozmyślała, ale teraz nabierała obaw. Czy sobie poradzi? Czy nic jej się nie stanie? Znała wprawdzie podstawowy zestaw zaklęć i uroków codziennego użytku, ale nie wyobrażała sobie czarowania TĄ różdżką. Hela zdawała się wyczuwać ten strach, i również się denerwowała, ciągle piszcząc i się strosząc. Kiedy ktoś odebrał ją z całym bagażem Charlotte, musiała wręcz zostać magicznie uspokojona, bo wpadła w panikę.

    William i Clara w pewnej chwili naraz przytulili swoją jedynaczkę. Charlotte jakby nagle otrzeźwiała w reakcji na uścisk. Poczuła ciepło rodziców dookoła siebie, przy swoich bokach i głowie. Ich ręce na jej miękkich plecach, ich zapachy, zapach ich ubrań, wody kolońskiej taty i szamponu mamy. Ich wspólny, mocny przytulas, jakby wcale nie chcieli jej puszczać. Mimo tego po paru minutach odsunęli ją na odległość komfortową do rozmowy.

\- Pa kochanie… - Będziemy za tobą tęsknić Lottie. Ale będziemy do ciebie pisać kochanie, więc się nie przejmuj...

\- I ciocia Dafne też na pewno będzie - mama wyłapując nieco zaskoczone spojrzenie córki zaraz sprostowała – rzecz jasna jak już wytrzeźwieje, ale zobaczysz że napisze.

Charlotte nie wątpiła, ale wiedziała też że ciotka Dafne może pisać również pod wpływem.

\- A wujek? - zapytała patrząc z nadzieją na ojca. William pochylił głowę, unikając tym sposobem ostrego spojrzenia żony.

\- Walter...on z pewnością napisze. Albo wiesz? Ty mu napisz pierwsza. Pochwalisz się do jakiego domu Cię przydzielono, dobrze?

\- Will.

\- Ja wiem, porozmawiamy w domu

\- Mamo, tata ci nie powiedział? To nic złego, wujek Walter tylko mi życzył w tamtym liście powodzenia w szkole, i że mu przykro że się nie widzimy i…- Charlotte błyskawicznie połapała się w sytuacji. Nie miała pojęcia że tata nic nie powiedział mamie, i musiała go szybko ratować!

\- Kochanie…

Clara nie zdążyła nawet zacząć, a już musiała dokończyć. Na horyzoncie pojawili się państwo Malfoy, ku wielkiej uciesze Charlotty, która posłała w ich stronę pełen serdeczności uśmiech. Draco również uśmiechnął się z odległości. Szybkie, porozumiewawcze spojrzenie ku sobie jego rodziców, i państwo Pickburry już wstawali witać się z rodzicami innej pociechy. Dzieci stanęły nieco z boku

\- Witaj Charlotte. Chyba się denerwujesz nie?

\- Witaj Draco...i tak. Mam strasznego stracha, zobacz ile tu ludzi! - powiedziała teraz jeszcze bardziej przejęta dziewczynka i rozejrzała się na boki

\- No tak, ale wiesz. Połowa z tego to i tak uczniowie, z którymi będziemy chodzić do szkoły. Mój tata mówił, że grunt to teraz wyłapać osoby w naszym wieku i szybko je poznać.

\- Mój powiedział podobnie! - William rzecz jasna nie powiedział nic takiego Lottie. Dziewczynka jednak poczuła zbyt mocne ukłucie wstydu...Pan Malfoy zdaje się przygotował syna do wejścia w wir szkoły. Nie chciała jednak wypaść gorzej w oczach kolegi.

\- O tak? \- Draco zerknął z powątpiewaniem w stronę ojca Lottie. Przy panu Malfoy był nieco onieśmielony, chociaż bardzo starał się utrzymać fason.

\- No nie dokładnie przecież. Powiedział żebym nie zaczepiała na razie starszych, tylko szukała dziewczyn w moim wieku. - powiedziała szybko, widząc że kolega jest mocno sceptyczny

-...dziewczyn?

\- Spróbowałbyś u mnie w domu na głos powiedzieć „szukaj kolegów” do dziewczyny! Zaraz by przyleciała ciocia Dafne i zaczęła snuć opowieści o swoich latach szkolnych! - Lottie w myślach przyznała sobie właśnie medal na kłamcę roku. Draco parsknął krótkim śmiechem, chyba autentycznie rozbawiony. A kłamstwo było niewielkie.

\- Musisz mi koniecznie opowiedzieć o swojej ciotce.

\- Oj zdecydow... - nie zdążyła powiedzieć Lottie, bo ktoś z tyłu potrącił jej ramię, i to w dodatku tak mocno że gdyby nie Draco, to na pewno by się wywróciła. Dziewczynka na oko w ich wieku, z burzą loków biegła w stronę pociągu, nie patrząc na nikogo po drodze.

Charlotte odnotowała, że nieznajoma nie rzuciła nawet głupiego „niechcący”. Oboje z młodym Malfoyem rzucili dobiegającej dziewczynie długie, nieprzyjazne spojrzenia

\- Nie znam jej – powiedział Draco pozwalając się wyprostować Lottie

\- Ani ja. To na pewno nikt czystej krwi.

\- Racja, strasznie niewy...hej, chyba że to kolejna ze stada Weasley! - roześmiał się Draco, na co i Charlotte parsknęła. Nagle jednak uwagę dzieci zwrócił pan Malfoy, kładąc rękę w skórzanej rękawiczce na ramieniu syna.

\- Może zabierzesz Charlotte do pociągu Draco? Jakoś blisko, żebyście mogli nas widzieć. - powiedział i Draco skinął głową.

    Spojrzał z uśmiechem na Charlotte, a ona na swoich rodziców. Państwo Pickburry uśmiechali się czule. Clara nie wytrzymała i przytuliła jeszcze raz córkę, zanim delikatnie popchnęła ją w stronę pociągu. Lucjusz na to przycisnął na chwilę ramiona syna do swojego boku, i również posłał go w stronę maszyny.

    Dzieci oglądając się za siebie weszły niepewnie do środka. Draco szybko znalazł wolny przedział i przepuścił Charlotte, zamykając też za nią drzwi. Oboje otworzyli ciężkie okno i wyjrzeli na zewnątrz, wpatrując się w rodziców. Pani Malfoy i Clara szukały ich chwilę spojrzeniami, po czym w jednym momencie odnajdując swoje pociechy wskazały je mężom. Z tej odległości nie słyszeli się nawzajem, więc mogli jeszcze chwilę pomówić.

\- Hej, Draco

\- Tak?

\- Kogo wpuszczamy do środka? Bo wiesz, pewnie będzie dużo osób.

\- O, dobrze że przypomniałaś. Dołączą do nas Crabbe i Goyle, moi koledzy. Ale nie przejmuj się bardzo, są małomówni ale zupełnie w porządku. A ty? Znasz kogoś?

\- Na pewno kojarzysz Milicente Bulstrode.

\- No pewnie! Na bardzo bardzo upartego to moja daleka krewna.

\- O! No to byłoby idealnie. Kogoś jeszcze możemy się spodziewać?

\- Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, i jeszcze Dafne Greengrass. To wszyscy moi znajomi

\- Nie znam Blaise'a, ani Pansy. Ciocia Dafne za to kiedyś na pewno wspominała że byla u Greengrassów, i chyba raz ją widziałam na jakiejś zabawie...to taka blondynka?

\- Tak, i ma młodszą siostrę.

\- A, to kojarzę, ale nie powiem żebym ją dobrze znała.

\- W porządku. Nie wychodziłaś za często z domu co? - zapytał z lekkim przekąsem ale bynajmniej nie złośliwie. Charlotte tylko uniosła jedną brew

\- Phi. W domu jest mi całkiem dobrze. Poza tym dużo czasu spędzałam zawsze z pradziadkiem, a on lubił mi pokazywać różne miejsca i ciekawe rzeczy. Na przykład kiedyś byliśmy nad jeziorem i pokazywał mi kelpie.

\- Widziałaś kelpie?!

\- No przecież nie z bliska! Ale trochę je było widać. To jakbybyło koniki, tylko w wodzie i bardzo szybkie. Z góry tylko widzieliśmy grzbiety, i czasem boki jak się jakaś obróciła - pochwaliła sie dziewczynka, ucieszona że zainteresowała czymś nowego kolegę.

    Rozmawiali jeszcze jakiś czas, na podobne tematy. Lottie z checią opowiadała o swoim domu i rodzinie, tak jak i Draco. Oboje byli ewidentnie dumni. Po jakimś czasie dołączyli Crabbe i Goyle. Draco i Lottie zawołali ich przez okno, tak jak Milicente i Pansy. Dafne niestety nikt nie mógł dojrzeć w rosnącym tłumie, tak jak i Zabiniego.

Przed oknem przedziału w którym zgromadziły się dzieci, zebrali się wszyscy ich rodzice. Wszyscy byli bardzo zadowoleni z doboru towarzystwa, choć może nieco zaskakiwała córka Pickburry'ch, to powszechnie wiadomo było, że poza Walterem, jest to rodzina osób z natury spokojnych. No i była czystej krwi, co znacząco wpływało na opinię zebranych.

    Kiedy odgwizdano gotowość do odjazdu, wszystkie dzieci jak jeden mąż przykleiły się do okna, na zmianę wyciągając ręce z jego otwartej części. Szlachectwo szlachectwem, ale to wszystko były dzieci. Jedenastolatki. Oczywistością dla wszystkich było, że pierwsza podróż do Hogwartu, samemu, bez rodziny, była dla nich przejmująca. Charlotte nie wypadła najgorzej. Milicenta i Pansy prawie się rozpłakały ze wzruszenia. Ona sama starała się ze wszystkich sił dorównać twardości Draco. Nie wiedziała że i chłopiec stara się do niej dostosować, przez co oboje w błogiej nieświadomości podtrzymywali nawzajem swojego ducha. Długo jeszcze machali, ale kiedy ich wagonik przeciął granicę tunelu, dzieci usiadły na miejscach.

Wszyscy według porządku, dziewczynki po jednej stronie a chłopcy po drugiej. Nie byli w na tyle zażyłych stosunkach, aby się krzyżować i doskonale sobie zdawali z tego sprawę. Tym samym pod oknem siedzieli Draco, a na przeciwko Charlotte. Tuż obok Pickburry siedziała Milicenta, a przy drzwiach Pansy. Obok Draco siedzieli kolejno Crabbe i Goyle.

Dzieci na początku były dosyć spięte, ale szybko okazało się, że pomocna była poprzednia rozmowa Malfoya i Charlotte. Draco zręcznie zaczął pytać poszczególne osoby o to, czy widziały kiedyś kelpie. Pochwalił się, że wie o kelpie mieszkających w pewnym jeziorze. Zapytany skąd, wskazał Lottie, i dalej rozmowa się już swobodnie potoczyła. Mówili głównie o sobie, za każdym razem "odpowiadając" swoimi wspomnieniami, na wspomnienia innych.

Dzieci były czystokrwiste i, wychowywane raczej w poczuciu bycia w czarodziejskiej szlachcie, w związku z tym wszyscy kalkulowali: Kto jest skąd, co ma do powiedzenia, czy ciekawie mówi, sprawia wrażenie osoby raczej mądrej czy głupiej, jest spokojna czy agresywna. Charlotte wypadła całkiem dobrze na tle innych, dodatkowo przez początek rozmowy mimowolnie kojarzono ją z Draco.

Zadowolona z tego dziewczynka była ciągle przyjaźnie uśmiechnięta. W pewnej chwili jednak padło z ust Pansy sakramentalne:

\- A słyszeliście, że Harry Potter w tym roku też przyjedzie do Hogwartu? Możliwe że jest nawet w tym pociągu! -

Jeżeli przyjedzie, to byłoby dobrze szybko go sobie zjednać. - powiedział Dracoi mrużąc oczy z zastanowieniem.

\- Czemu? W sumie niby gwiazda ale co poza tym? - zapytała Milicenta, czym zasłużyła sobie na pełne pobłażania i zdziwienia spojrzenia nowych kolegów. Charlotte aż westchnęła

\- Mili, no właśnie dlatego! Pomyśl no, przecież on na pewno bedzie faworyzowany. Posiadanie w grupie Pottera dawałoby dużo możliwości.

\- No właśnie. To raz, a dwa, Potterowie to jednak czystokrwiści. - Pansy zalożyła nogę na nogę patrząc na Milicente jak na idiotkę. Crabbe i Goyle strategicznie milczeli.

\- Właśnie. Milicenta, musimy cię jeszcze wiele nauczyć! - zadecydował Draco, ale dał tym też jasny sygnał: Milicenta należy do grupy. Bez względu na tento wygłup, nie zostanie odrzucona.

Dalej rozmawiali o Potterze. Oczywistym było, że to Draco do niego zagada - chłopiec był nieoficjalnie mianowanym liderem. Crabbe i Goyle sprawiali póki co wrażenie jego cichych popleczników, kogoś w rodzajuszkole obstawy. Hierarchia u dziewczyn była nieco skomplikowana na obecną chwilę, ale nie nastąpiło żadne większe spięcie.

    Kiedy dotarli na stację Hogsmeade, cała grupka wyszła z przedziału. Powoli, w spokoju. Obok nich niemalże przefrunęła gromada dzieciaków. Crabbe zmarszczył się cały, co na jego okrągłej buzi wyglądało przezabawnie, a Goyle ku uciesze wszystkich podłożył jednemu dzieciakowi nogę. Nie było to eleganckie ani miłe, ale przez to, że "sprawcy nie wykryto" - śmieszne. Gdy udało im się wysiąść, zbili się w grupkę i idąc za tłumem przedzierali się w stronę nawołującego olbrzyma z latarnią.

Charlotte starała się trzymać najbliżej Draco i Pansy, co było w wypadku tego pierwszego bardzo trudne - Crabbe i Goyle skutecznie obstawali za plecami młodego Malfoya. Poirytowane dziewczynki nie robiły jednak z tego powodu dużych kłopotów. W końcu wszyscy mieli wejść do łodzi. Skromnym zdaniem Charlotte, nie wyglądały one za zbyt trwałe, i miała ogromną nadzieję że podtrzymują je naprawdę porządne zaklęcia, bo inaczej jak nic wszyscy się potopią.

Pickburry bardzo chciała wejść do łódki ze znajomymi. Wsiadali po cztery osoby, więc miała szansę zająć miejsce z chłopcami albo dziewczynami.

Nie przewidziała jednak jednej sytuacji.

Dziewczynka (jak Lottie rozpoznała - ta sama która popchnęła ją na dworcu) została przepchnięta na bok, przez inną, która z całej siły starała się wepchnąć jak najszybciej do łódek. Charlotte zdążyła tylko pisnąć "hej!", i zobaczyć jak na łódkę chłopców wchodzi ktoś inny, a ta dziwna dziewczynka wyskoczyła razem z innymi, podczas gdy jej koleżanki, choć przez chwilę rozglądały się na boki (szukając jej najwyraźniej), wsiadły w końcu do łódki razem z kimś innym.

Charlotte miała łzy w oczach kiedy zajmowała miejsce razem z grupą losowych dzieci, które już z radością wymieniały uwagi na temat otoczenia. Pickburry siedziała jak na szpilkach. Prosta jak drut, spięta, patrzyła się smutno w ukazujący się z oddali zamek Hogwartu.


End file.
